In the field of integrated circuits there are several cases where integrated circuits are cloned by unauthorized companies. However, cloned integrated circuits (ICs or chips) have in many cases an inferior quality and therefore a reduced reliability with respect to their operational characteristics. Thus, the utilization of cloned integrated circuits having a minor quality can lead to a reduced confidence at the customer side when those chips fail due to their inferior reliability and can have a negative impact on the sales volume of the manufacturer or provider.
Currently, visible logos are placed on the chip and its package. Furthermore, serial numbers on the chips are used to track deliveries. These measures are effective, but such marks can be relatively easily reproduced.